Tentación
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Lucy no soporta a su nuevo profesor. Especialmente, detesta esa sonrisa torcida que le muestra. Pero una tarde en la universidad a solas con su lindo profesor Dragneel le demostrara que todas las burlas de sus amigas no estaban tan equivocadas... "-Eres un pervertido... -Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia." Advertencia: Lemon.


Hola, mucho sin escribir en la página *-* No se que les parezca este one-shot pero lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, y con otros personajes xD Espero que en verdad les guste esta adaptación con los lindos personajes de Fairy Tail 3

Dejen sus lindos comentarios y me dicen que tal les pareció :DDD

Puede que siga subiendo, ya que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad y ando muy inspirada n.n

Bueno bueno, no molesto más. QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :)

(Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son del INCREÍBLE SER HUMANO HIRO MASHIMA)

Advertencia: Lemon :$$$

* * *

 **"Tentación"**

Golpeaba suavemente la punta del lápiz en la hoja de papel. Maldita sea, llevaba treinta minutos de examen y ni el nombre había logrado anotar. Levanto la vista solo un poco, encontrándose con esa torcida sonrisa sobre ella. Bufó bajo y volvió a intentar concentrarse en su examen. Al cabo de dos horas, logro terminarlo de la manera más decente. Se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus cosas para luego dirigirse hacia el gran escritorio de al frente. Dejo rápidamente el papel sobre la mesa sin hacer contacto visual con la figura que reposaba allí y se marchó.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta hace solo dos meses. Pero claro… como el universo se divertía con el sufrimiento ajeno, y siendo ella su actual víctima, se ensañaba en hacerle las cosas más complicadas.

Espero sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del campus a que sus amigas llegaran. No tardaron mucho en aparecer. Dos chicas se acercaban desde lo lejos, conversando de algo que parecía divertido. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente se puso de pie acomodándose la mochila.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? ¿Apruebas o te quedas dando bote? –Bromeo Levy, siendo seguida por la risa de su acompañante.

-¡Claro que apruebo! –Se defendió. –Creo…

Las dos rieron ante el último comentario de su amiga, causando molestia en la rubia.

* * *

-¡Todo sería más fácil sin ese idiota! Freed era mucho mejor profesor. Nadie le mando a dar ese estúpido seminario en Madrid. –Gruñía antes de meterse la pajilla a la boca.

Estaban en una fuente de sodas cercana a la universidad. Ya que solo tenían examen ese día, decidieron pasar a tomar algo y elegir un panorama para la tarde.

-¡Por favor! No puede ser tan terrible… El maestro Dragneel es bastante agradable y divertido. –Aseguro Juvia. -Tú solo le ves el lado malo porque eres paranoica.

-¡No lo soy! Ese idiota es el que comienza. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan pendiente o ser tan molesto? Habiendo tanto alumno en clase, me escoge como su blanco… -Recriminaba la chica. Ciertamente, desde que el profesor de reemplazo había llegado a la escuela, el ramo se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, y tratar con él, era aún más complicado.

-¿Sera que llamaste su atención? "La sexy estudiante de Literatura trae loco al profe nuevo" ¿Cómo suena? –Bromeo Levy.

-¡Que popular! –Acompaño Juvia entre risas. –Serías la sempai de todas las chicas que van tras él.

-Me incluyo en esas chicas. Ese hombre sí que esta bueno. Si logras algo con él, creo que comenzaría a admirarte. –Continúo la más bajita.

-¿Serás un caso…? -Dijo Lucy. –Le diré a Gajeel que estas mirando para el lado. -Amenazo divertida a su amiga.

-Él sabe que en mirar no hay infidelidad. –Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Claro, claro. Pero aun así, te molesta que sea él el que lo hace ¿no? –Pregunto Juvia, cargando su rostro en una de sus manos.

-¡Eso es muy distinto! –Bufó, cambiando completamente de actitud. –Los hombres son muy distintos que las chicas. A mí no me pasara nada si miro, ¡pero con él no puedo asegurar nada!

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! –Decía Lucy agarrando su estómago de la risa. – ¡Pero si ese bobo no tiene idea de que existen otras chicas en el mundo además de ti! –Seguía riendo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo tiene más que claro! Ustedes no saben cómo es cuando estamos solos. Al muy imbécil le encanta ponerme celosa... –Gruñía molesta la menor, mientras que sus amigas no se molestaban en ocultar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos a causa de la risa. La actitud de la peliazul en lo que respectaba a su novio era muy divertida.

-Pero bueno, bueno, que de apoco cambias el tema. –Dijo Juvia una vez vuelta su compostura. -¿Admitirás que te gusta el profe o no?

Lucy casi escupe el batido que tenía en su boca. En definitiva, esas dos no tenían la película clara. A ella no le gustaba el engreído de su profesor. Al contrario, le molestaba y fastidiaba tener que lidiar él con todas las clases que les tocaba juntos.

-Sinceramente… -Se calló antes de soltar algunos improperios a sus amigas.

-Vamos… ¡Admite que quieres hasta chuparle los músculos al bombonazo de profe que tienes! –Le urgía Juvia.

-Claro que no. Ni con chocolate encima… -Decía tranquila, sin perder la compostura. Ya se había aburrido de las infantilerías de esas dos.

-Pero si el parece chocolate… -Murmuro Juvia, causando risas en la chica a su lado, y un tic nervioso en el ojo de la Heartfilia.

-¡Me aburrieron! –Dijo harta, levantándose del asiento.

-¿Y a dónde vas? –Le pregunto Juvia alzando una ceja.

-A cualquier lugar lejos de ustedes dos. Sin duda, no entienden lo que un "no" significa.

Y dicho esto, Lucy se alejó del lugar, dejando a las dos chicas inexpresivas.

-Esa mujer… si no le importa ¿por qué se enoja tanto? –Mascullo Levy.

-Solo nos quería dejar pagando su cuenta. –Dedujo Juvia, notando que su amiga no había dejado dinero para la cuenta. –20 billetes a que termina tirándose al profe. –Aposto.

-Juvia…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto inocente.

-Que sean 40.

Y juntando sus manos, cerraron el trato.

* * *

-¿Y si intentas con…? –Dijo tecleando algo en la computadora.

-No seas estúpido Loke, estas cosas no salen en internet. –Le acrimino, burlándose sin piedad.

-Bien, pues entonces me rindo. Internet es mi mejor arma, y me acaba de fallar. –Dijo cargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Serás bobo! –Le dijo divertida.

Después de un rato buscando en la computadora, Loke la saco de concentración cuando hablo.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

Al escuchar esto Lucy alzo la vista pareciendo despectiva para luego volver al computador. Quería aparentar que estaba tranquila, pero le era difícil con el moreno a su lado.

-Quería saber cómo iban con el trabajo. ¿Te está costando mucho? –Pregunto, inclinándose un poco para ver el rostro de la chica.

-Ni que fuera idiota… -Mascullo entre dientes. –No es necesario que venga, cuando lo terminemos, se le entregamos y listo. –Sentencio.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo Lucy. –Le dijo entre sonrisas.

-No, si es necesario. Usted es mi profesor, y por ende, no merece otro tipo de trato de mi parte. –Le aclaro, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Natsu solo la observo, para después suspirar.

-Bueno, como quieras. –Dijo alejándose del lugar sin dar mayor explicación.

Lucy se confundió. Por lo general, él solía dar más pelea. No era como si quisiera que la siguiera molestando ni nada, pero de cierta forma, se sentía decepcionada. Agito su cabeza para borrar absurdos pensamientos y siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

-¿Dónde te metiste…? –Murmuraba para sí.

Se encontraba en el salón de antes. Después de terminar la clase se fue junto a los chicos, pero olvido uno de los informes y tuvo que volver por él. Levaba cerca de diez minutos buscándolo pero no lo encontraba. Estaba bien que fuera distraída, pero nunca para tanto.

-¿Lucy? –Escucho a lo lejos.

Cuando levanto la vista, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Natsu acaba de entrar al salón. Traía algunos libros en la mano y su rostro mostraba clara confusión.

Lucy se incorporó rápidamente, arreglando la falda que llevaba para que no se le viera nada. Dirigió su mirada molesta hacia su profesor, quien ahora la veía divertido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases terminaron hace mucho. –Comento.

-Sí, bueno… -Masculló indecisa.

-Déjame adivinar. –Sonrió burlón. - ¿Te has olvidado algo?

La chica no respondió, ya que sus mejillas se inflaban de molestia al ver la expresión del chico. Recordó de inmediato todas las veces que la regaño en clases por ser distraída, o le comentaba lo descuidada que era.

-¡¿Y eso a usted que le importa?! –Le grito con rabia, volviendo a la búsqueda de su maldecido informe.

Estuvo como dos minutos más buscando el dichoso informe, consciente de que Natsu no se había ido todavía. Sintió que la vida le sonreía de nuevo cuando en una de las rejillas de los bancos encontró el anhelado objeto.

Se levantó inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se borró al instante cuando vio a su profesor a dos metros de distancia de ella. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

-¿Ves? Tenía razón… -Se burló.

-¿Qué no tiene a nadie más que fastidiar? –Escupió, molesta por la arrogante actitud de su acompañante.

Ciertamente a ella le gustaba llevar las cosas a su modo, pero con él, no… con él no podía dirigir ni la más insignificante situación.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿por qué te fastidias tanto conmigo? –Cuestiono. –Solo intento que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí, bueno… no hace un buen trabajo. –Recrimino, bajando la mirada algo nerviosa.

-No entiendo porque te molestas. Pareces llevarte muy bien con Loke… ¿Por qué no intentas llevarte bien conmigo también?

-Claro que me llevo bien con Loke. Es mi amigo. –Alego.

-¿Solo amigos? –Se escuchó apenas.

Lucy lo miro sorprendida. ¡Incluso él parecía sorprendido de lo que dijo! Sin darse cuenta, su completa atención ahora era ocupada por los distintos atributos del hombre frente a ella. Porque a pesar de los pocos años de diferencia entre ellos, se notaba que el cuerpo de Natsu estaba totalmente trabajado. Profesor de profesión, y bailarín de medio tiempo. ¿No era una mezcla interesante?

Reparo en los bíceps del chico, que en más de alguna ocasión había visto crecer bajo las camisetas de él cuando hacía algo que requiriera fuerza. Sin saber el por qué, comenzó a desear que esos fuertes brazos la rodearan y contragiran contra ese marcado y tonificado (imaginaba) abdomen.

-¿Po-por qué lo… preguntas? –Dijo bobamente, insultándose mentalmente por lo patética que se estaba mostrando.

-Bueno… -Rasco su nuca. Ya había vuelto a su típica actitud despreocupada. –Llevaba la duda desde hace ya un buen tiempo…

-Ni que estuvieras celoso. –Bromeo, tratando de relajarse con eso, pero consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Natsu la observo sin expresión alguna después de lo que ella dijo.

-¿Acaso eso estaría mal? –Pregunto, congelando a la chica en el acto.

Parecía molesto, y por algún motivo, la chica se asustó de que así fuera.

-¡Cla-Claro que estaría mal! –Dijo sin medir su volumen de voz. –Eres mi profesor idiota…

-Bien… sigo siendo hombre ¿no? Y es normal que sienta atracción por alguna chica que me guste. –Dijo como si nada. –Además… fuera del horario de clases, no somos más que simples conocidos.

Lucy olvido por completo la cordura. Aunque para ella, era él quien la había perdido.

-Debes estar bromeando…

Pero este no parecía bromear. Más bien, parecía estar divertido con la situación. Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Bien. –Dijo de repente. -Lo admito. Ya no tiene caso que lo oculte.

Lucy se confundió.

-¿Ocultar qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Cuestiono. –El que me gustas.

Y eso fue todo. Lucy fue reaccionando de apoco. Dejo la sorpresa para más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vio a Natsu frente a ella, con la típica sonrisa coqueta de una cazanova. No estaba equivocada. Ese imbécil era el típico profesorcillo que se busca una noche con alguna estudiante que esta buena. ¡Ja! Le hubiera gustado tener a Juvia y Levy en frente para refregarles en la cara que estaban equivocadas. Aunque sinceramente… estaban mucho mejor solos.

-Eres un… -Iba a maldecir, pero no supo que decir.

Natsu rió.

-No me mal entiendas por favor. –Le aclaro. –No quiero que te sientas incomoda ni nada. Pero tampoco te voy a negar que me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo… -Dijo, bajando el tono de voz con cada palabra.

No supo en qué momento el espacio entre ellos se había reducido a menos de un metro. Vio detenidamente a la persona frente a ella. Aunque según ella, acaba de descubrir su verdadera identidad, eso solo había causado más estragos en su interior.

¿A quién engañaba? ¡Ese tío estaba para chuparse los dedos! No dejaba de sentir nervios bajo su mirada desde el primer momento en que había llegado. Más de alguna noche despertó con la respiración entrecortada, soñando en como la devoraban esos gruesos y hambrientos labios. ¿Y ahora? Lo tenía frente a ella, casi declarándosele. O al menos algo parecido, ¿no?

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando a causa de los nervios se le cayó la carpeta al suelo. Se agacho rápidamente a recogerla, para que cuando se levantara el rostro del moreno estuviera a menos de diez centímetros del suyo.

-Tú solo quieres acostarte con alguien… -Afirmo, sintiendo su respiración entre cortarse.

-No. Quiero acostarme contigo.

Y eso fue todo. A la mierda la cordura. Si él pensaba que se aprovecharía de ella, estaba muy equivocado. Aquí el trato sería mutuo.

-Eres un pervertido… -Susurro contra sus labios, dejando escapar la última gota de coherencia que le quedaba en la cabeza.

-Para que veas lo que provocas… -Dijo divertido, antes de pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Nada de romanticismos aquí. El chico la besaba casi desesperado. Si podía, ¡y se la tragaba!

No tardo ni dos instantes en corresponder. Su carpeta había vuelto a caer al suelo, esta vez, regando todos los papeles que había en ella. Poco importaba. Sintió los brazos del chico rodear su cintura, apegándola más, justo como ella lo había pedido antes. Natsu estaba caliente. Pudo sentirlo aún sobre la ropa.

Sin perder el tiempo, la cargo por las caderas hasta sentarla en una de las mesas. Sus manos acariciaban felizmente los muslos de la muchacha, levantando levemente su falda mientras escuchaba sus jadeos entre besos.

-¿Por qué usas estas cosas tan ajustadas? –Decía, sin parar de besarla.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo sonriendo. –Para provocarte…

Natsu rió.

-Miro como lo has conseguido.

Lucy cruzo sus piernas por la cadera de Natsu, apegándolo aún más, y frotándose suavemente. Escucho como el chico maldecía en su cuello.

Salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, directo hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Había pocos autos. La mayoría ya se había ido, o se estacionaban en los estacionamientos de arriba.

Sin perder el tiempo, Lucy se tumbó en el asiento trasero con Natsu sobre ella. Las grandes y calientes manos del chico volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que con sus labios se encargaba de saborearle el cuello. Lucy inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, jalando de los cabellos de él para que pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

Una mano se coló por debajo de su falda, sintiéndose libre de recorrer todo a su paso. Deseosa de seguir probando, levando la cabeza del chico para volver a juntar sus labios. Era simplemente delicioso. Se cuestionó cuánto tiempo más habría podido soportar sin hacer esto. Imagino que poco. La mano libre de Natsu comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela, mientras que ella, sin dudarlo, metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de su profesor, sonriendo al descubrir que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

Cuando sintió al miembro de Natsu despertar, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Pero antes de continuar con cualquier cosa, el hablo.

-No te obligare a nada… -Dijo apenas, con la respiración totalmente descontrolada.

-Bien. –Respondió, de la misma manera que él. -Porque tampoco podrías. –Aclaro con una sonrisa juguetona.

Natsu rió ante el comentario.

-Entonces, supongo que es tiempo de irnos de aquí. –Dijo levantándose, pero fue detenido por Lucy.

-¿Cómo que irnos de aquí? –Pregunto. – ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de hacerlo en tu auto?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces? –Insistió. –Que poco aventurero… -Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Deja lo aventurero para después… -Susurro. –Por ahora, no quiero que nadie más te vea. Eres solo mía. –Sonrío de lado, con su típica sonrisa arrogante, que ella comenzaba a amar.

-Serás baboso… -Molesto. –Nadie nos va a ver. Y si lo hacen, "el que mira sufre, y el que toca goza…" -Dijo acercando al chico para juntar sus labios.

Natsu volvió a sonreír. La sola presencia de ella lo enloquecía.

-De todos modos…

Salió del auto, dirigiéndose rápidamente al asiento del conductor y echándolo a andar. Desde el asiento trasero, Lucy pasaba sus manos por los abdominales de Natsu, dejando una que otra marca con las uñas.

-Sera mejor que te apresures… o tendré que pensármela dos veces… -Decía mientras besaba el cuello del chico.

-Piénsatelo las veces que quieras… -Le dijo seguro. –Al final, igual te tendré en mi cama gritando mi nombre.

Lucy sonrió. Por lo general a ella le gustaba mandar la situación. Pero con Natsu, prefería dejarse llevar.

Estaciono magistralmente el coche fuera de un edificio. Abrieron la puerta del departamento torpemente, hasta que pudieron entrar. Casi al instante Natsu la aprisiono contra la pared, cargándola mientras que ella volvía a enredar sus piernas en su cintura. Jadeo fuertemente cuando el chico la empujo contra la pared, golpeándose en sus puntos débiles. Así se mantuvo un rato, aun con la ropa encima, levantándola rítmicamente mientras que se frotaban. De manera desesperaba, la llevo hasta la mesa del comedor, sentándola en el borde y despojándola rápidamente de sus prendas. Primero fue su blusa, deteniéndose unos segundos a admirar la hermosa figura de la chica frente a ella. Luego fue la molesta falda, que tanto le impedía tocarla como quería. Claramente ella no perdió su tiempo. Le arrebato la camiseta, para luego centrarse en su cinturón.

Con ella amarrada a su cuerpo, y el pantalón por sus rodillas, la deposito en su cama. Lamia religiosamente cada pedazo de su piel saboreándola al máximo.

Escucho un pequeño grito salir de la boca de Natsu después de haberle mordido el labio inferior. Aprovecho la oportunidad para besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas a su alrededor. Se rió para sus adentros cuando besaba el tonificado pecho del chico, recordando lo que habían dicho sus amigas sobre el chocolate.

No tardaron en quedar completamente desnudos. Natsu se había encargado de besar hasta la más remota parte del cuerpo de la chica, ensañándose principalmente en los dulces y esponjosos pechos de esta. Sintió que ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba empezar la verdadera acción.

De apoco se posiciono sobre ella, sin dejar de observarla a los ojos en todo momento.

-¿Estás segura…? –Pregunto jadeante. Ella levanto una ceja divertida.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde para preguntar eso? –Respondió.

-Solo me quiero asegurar. Ya te lo dije. -Le recordó. -No hare nada que no desees.

-Ni que fuera mi primera vez… –Dijo Lucy restándole importancia al asunto.

Natsu solo sonrió de lado, pero no de forma arrogante, si no que de manera tierna.

-Aunque me hubiese gustado serlo… -Susurro cerca de su oído, aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

Natsu se volvió a acercar a los labios de la chica besándola lenta y delicadamente a comparación de los besos anteriores.

Después de unos segundos, Lucy sonrío y le dio el sí definitivo.

Más que contento, la volvió a besar, introduciéndose de una sola estocada en ella, escuchándola gemir de puro placer en su boca.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido. Ambos estaban impacientes por sentir al otro. Con cada estocada, Natsu escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de Lucy en su oído, excitándolo aún más y dándole más energía para continuar.

Lucy mordía ferozmente el cuello de Natsu, tratando de ahogar sus gritos. Después de un rato dejándose llevar, decidió que era la hora de tomar las riendas.

En un movimiento sorpresa para el chico, Lucy lo volteo, quedando sentada sobre él. Natsu la miro confundido por un momento, hasta que arqueo su espalda cuando la chica cayó de lleno sobre él, haciéndolos gritar a ambos de placer.

-Aah… hasta… hasta… que te saliste con la tuya… -Decía apenas Natsu, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué… qué esperabas…? –Pregunto de la misma manera que el moreno.

Continuo saltando sobre él chico, gimiendo su nombre de vez en cuando, escuchando como el gritaba el suyo cada vez que caía sobre él.

Se agacho un poco para besarlo, mientras que cargaba sus brazos en su pecho para darse aún más impulso.

Sentía que pronto llegaría a su punto límite, pero antes de que eso pasara Natsu la abrazo, volteándola para dejarla bajo él.

-Ya te divertiste demasiado… -Le dijo entre sonrisas. –Ahora solo dedícate a disfrutar.

Y apenas termino de hablar, le dio de lleno en ese punto que la enloquecía. Lucy arqueo la espalda, y dejó escapar más de un grito placentero.

Natsu se movía rítmicamente sobre ella, haciendo chocar sus cuerpos en una manera demandante. Sintió que el clímax de acercaba, así que puso todas las fuerzas que quedaban en esos últimos momentos.

Después de varias estocadas y gemidos, Lucy rasguño su espalda mientras gritaba fuertemente su nombre, dándole a entender que ya había conseguido el tan anhelado orgasmo.

Cuando la sintió contraerse, no pudo aguantar más, y de la misma manera en la que ella grito su nombre, él grito el de ella, llegando a su clímax en su interior.

Salió lentamente de ella y se dejó caer con cuidado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lucy.

-No sabes cuánto espere por esto… -Le susurro en el oído.

-Sí… -Sonrío. –Fue un GRAN polvo…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir, Natsu levanto su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros para poder verla.

-¿A qué te refieres con polvo? –Le pregunto.

La chica lo observo confundida. Una vez comprendió lo que pasaba, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, pero aun así puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y le explico.

-A lo que acaba de pasar. ¿O ahora me saldrás con el cuento de que "un caballero no tiene memoria"? Porque de caballero no tienes nad…

–Yo no tuve solo sexo contigo… -Le aclaro, confundiéndola aún más. -Yo te hice el amor.

Lucy se quedó congelada en esa posición. ¿Qué le había hecho qué?

-Yo no duermo con cualquier mujer. Si te dije que quería dormir contigo, era porque en verdad me gustas. Y ya no sabía cómo seguir ocultándolo.

Ella continúo en ese estado. Estaba confundida, estaba desconcertada, estaba… feliz.

Ni siquiera supo cuando una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla hasta toparse con el pulgar de Natsu.

-No sabía que eras del tipo sentimental… -Le murmuro con una sonrisa, acariciando su sonrojada mejilla.

-Tú y tus estúpidos cambios de personalidad… -Dijo sonriendo, mientras frotaba sus ojos para que no se siguieran humedeciendo.

-Tal vez estas conociendo al verdadero Natsu… -Susurro tiernamente.

-Supongo… -Dijo entre risas. –Y por cierto… siéntete orgulloso. Fuiste el primero.

El chico la observo confundido, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Fuiste el primero en hacerme el amor… -Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al decir eso.

Natsu la observo con dulzura y cariño, para luego darle un tierno beso.

Tras varios minutos de besos y caricias, se separó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, sin alejarse mucho de ella.

-Y… -Comento. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos por la segunda? –Y esa arrogante sonrisa otra vez.

-Supongo que ya volvió el pervertido. –Dijo divertida, lanzándose a los brazos del chico.

* * *

Cuando vieron bajarse del auto del profesor a su amiga, la mandíbula se les desencajo.

-Creo que me debes algo… -Dijo con una sonrisa, estirando la mano.

-Bien… -Gruño de mala gana, entregándole unos cuantos billetes.

* * *

Nos leemos linduras :333


End file.
